A Sixth Sense?
by Lost Animus
Summary: Mass Character Death, please no flames. After a boiler incident caused by Xana, how can the group cope? WILL REVISE, but on a different day. Yumi centered, I think...YxU One shot.


Sorry if this is too sad, and I'm very sorry if you start to cry. The idea stuck in my head at the agonizing time of 11, and I was still typing it at midnight. One fact though, is that I will definitely revise and remake it….I just need to put it out for now. The song is "Slipped Away" by Avril Lavigne. A wonderful and sad song about her grandfather dying.

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't anything on this document except for the idea.

_"Slipped Away"_

_By: Avril Lavigne__  
_

Today had been the most horrific day I've ever lived to see, Yumi mussed, not bothering to wipe away the tears rolling down her face. Xana had launched an attack as usual, except, instead of controlling a host body, he had attacked from a different source.

It had been an incredibly cold winter day, and while most students snuggled up in their beds, a few had gone down to the boiler room. They had never suspected a thing.

_  
__Na na, na na na, na na_

_I miss you, miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you, oh it's so sad_

Yumi now stood next to the entrance of the boiler room, Ulrich right next to her, as sirens wailed in the background and paramedics ran to and from the boiler room. She watched and sobbed as Ulrich stayed by her shoulder, tears on his cheeks as well.

"They were too young." She sniffled, and Ulrich simply nodded. She shook her head and said it again before breaking into another sob, watching as a row of gurneys with bodies on them, white sheets covering their faces, rolled past.

She spared a glance at Ulrich, and felt immediate empathy. He was the one that stayed behind to protect students from the attack, and he had failed himself, as well as others.

He was crying in his silent way, and just watching his face at the moment reminded Yumi of how much harder it would be if she had seen his body on a gurney as well.

She'd probably die of shock, or commit suicide, just to join him and others she knew and loved in his next destination.

_  
__I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly_

Once all of the bodies were out, she walked towards the cafeteria slowly. She was still crying, and half of her was wondering how she hadn't run out of tears yet. She and Ulrich walked in complete silence; Ulrich never even asked her why she didn't head home.

The truth was, she didn't want to go. If she went, she'd be alone, and only be reminded more of how she would never get to see her little brother again.

She sat down in the cafeteria, where the others were waiting for her.

Aelita sat next to her, and hugged her as they both cried and shared tears. Jeremie and Odd sat on the other side; Odd crying into his arms, while Jeremie leaned on his shoulder. Yumi noted to her mind that Ulrich simply stood, watching over the rest as they cried, and his own tears continuing to fall, as if he was there to make sure that they got through the mourning together.

_The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same__  
_

Hours later, when the group had finally run out of tears and stood, did someone speak. Odd asked Yumi if she wanted to stay in his dorm, which she quickly accepted, as if the offer would vanish before her eyes.

As she followed Odd to his dorm silently, she linked hands with Ulrich, who was by her side as he walked to his dorm.

_  
__Ooooh_

When she was ready for bed, borrowing one of Ulrich's long shirts and pair of shorts to wear for the meantime, she sat on Ulrich's bed and watched as Odd got ready. He slipped into bed and Yumi set up the floor.

As she saw Ulrich get into bed and nod a good night to her, she turned and saw Odd's confused glance. Before she could speak, however, his look turned into sympathy, he nodded, and then turned on bed.

Confused as well, Yumi shrugged ad fell asleep._  
_

_  
Na na na na na na na_

The next morning, when she woke up, Ulrich was sitting on the bed, awake and ready for the day, while Odd was gone, presumably to get showered.

Yumi yawned a good morning to Ulrich, and left to get ready as well.

After all of the boring stuff was done, Yumi led Ulrich to the cafeteria to meet Odd there, who was sitting next to Aelita and Jeremie. She sat down, but again, Ulrich stood. He waved it off, and Yumi bid a good morning to her friends and got back up to get breakfast.

__

_I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't_

_  
_After eating a silent breakfast, Yumi noticed that by this time, the school cafeteria was normally full to the brim. Instead, it was awfully quiet, and a few tables were missing all of the people sitting there.

Her mood was again lowered, and Ulrich patted her shoulder. Aelita then looked up at Yumi, and sighed.

"My father told us in email that he had also working on a program that could set him free, and all we have to worry about is killing Xana." She said, her voice half full of hope. "Maybe we can shut him down soon."

"It doesn't seem worth though anymore…" A surprisingly pessimistic voice came from Odd's bent head. "I mean the deaths…especially…" He quieted, and Yumi looked at him in confusion again. Especially who?

_  
__Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly_

_  
_This routine, interrupted with a few trips to the factory and Yumi's parent's bringing things over, stayed the same for the next few days, and Yumi was dreading only the date that would bring the funeral.

The day before, she took some time off to sit in the dorm room, where Ulrich soon joined her.

"I'll be fine; sometimes I'm more worried about you however. You were near them when it happened." She said to him, and he simply shook his head, as if to shake off her worry.

He spent a few more hours comforting her before she left to go meet the others again.

_  
__The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
_

On the day of the funeral, she woke up before the others, and was dressed in full black by time they had gotten up. She met Odd, Jeremie, and Aelita down in the cafeteria, and tried her best not to cry for the others.

She looked around the room, and then spotted Ulrich, who was surprisingly not wearing an outfit of black. As she sat down and ate, not saying a word, she tried not to think about the fact the others hadn't noticed or cared.

_  
__I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by_

_  
_Yumi's parents took everyone by car for the ride, which took at least an hour. When they got there, Yumi thought that she could see the family of every student, even Mr. Delmas. Yumi felt a pang of sympathy – he had lost his wife and daughter, which had to be hard.

Yumi again felt relief that she still had her friends. She turned to Ulrich, and softly whispered to him, "I'm beyond glad I still have you though." He smiled sadly, and Odd, who was on her other side, turned to her with concern.

_  
__Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back_

_  
_"Yumi, who are you talking to?" He asked, half confused, half scared. Yumi blinked at him, and then looked at her side. No one was there. Yumi looked back at Odd, and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? I was only talking to myself." She said softly, but continued to look around for Ulrich, to see where he had gone.

_  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...__  
_

She finally found out during the ceremony where he had went, as she walked up to an alter of names of those who died and laid down her flower.

She started to cry harder, though silently, as she read the list of names, every time eying the last name, which spoke the name of the boy she had just seen a few minutes ago.

_  
__Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you_

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I know it was crappy, but it was midnight, okay? Give me a break…

I promise, however, that I will revise and remake this. It took me a stinking hour, but I can make it longer…

Please enjoy and review, but please no flames! The idea wouldn't let me sleep!


End file.
